Order of Operations/Transcript
Transcript Title text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby. Moby opens the oven and removes a steaming pie. Tim approaches. TIM: Mmm, pie! What kind of pie is it? Moby beeps. He holds up a bowl of blackberries. TIM: Oh, blackberries. My favorite! Um, aren't you supposed to put the filling in the pie before you bake it? Moby slaps his forehead. The pie deflates. A letter appears. Text reads as Tim narrates: Dear Tim and Moby, how can I remember the order of operations? From, Anthony. TIM: Well as Moby can tell you, doing math is a lot like baking. You can't just do the operations in any old order. Moby beeps. TIM: Let's take a look at a string of operations. An equation appears, reading, the sum of 4 and 2, times 3 squared, plus 5. TIM: The items inside parentheses come first in the order of operations. You do the stuff inside the parentheses before anything else. A label appears, reading, parentheses. In the equation, the sum of 4 and 2 becomes 6. TIM: Next come the exponents. 3 squared is 9. A label appears, reading, exponents. In the equation, 3 squared becomes 9. TIM: Multiplication and division are next. You work those from left to right. A label appears, reading, multiplication and division. In the equation, 6 times 9 becomes 54. TIM: And addition and subtraction come in last, from left to right. A label appears, reading, addition and subtraction. In the equation, 54 plus 5 becomes 59. TIM: And we’re done! Moby beeps. TIM: Well, if we ignore the order of operations, there’s no telling what we’d end up with. The order of operations insures that everybody ends up with the same correct answer. Moby beeps. TIM: Hey, good question! When you come across multiple operations in parentheses, you do those in the correct order, too. Then you do the stuff outside. An equation appears, reading, 5 plus the difference of the product of 6 and 5, minus 3 squared. 3 squared becomes 9. The product of 6 and 5 becomes 30. The difference of 30 minus 9 becomes 21. 5 plus 21 becomes 26. TIM: So once again, parentheses, then exponents, then multiplication and division, and finally, addition and subtraction. On-screen, the names of the operations appear in a list. The first letters are highlighted, spelling, P-E-M-D-A-S. Moby beeps. TIM: Well, there are easier ways to remember this. Like saying, Please, Excuse, My, Dear, Aunt, Sally. On-screen, the words in the list become, Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Moby beeps. The words become, Peanuts Ended My Donut Addiction Saturday. TIM: Stop it. Moby beeps. The words become, Purple Eggs Meander During August Seventh. TIM: You're confusing people! Moby beeps. The words become, Penguin Elevators Make Dave's Anaconda Sad. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Please excuse my dear Aunt Sally! The words become, Upper Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally. Moby beeps. The final word became, Upper Silly. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts Category:BrainPOP Math Transcripts